El gran viaje (1)
by jhamil.chavarriafsk
Summary: Un viaje, tal vez a un lugar del mundo que no muchos conocen. Pero no por eso deja de ser un lugar fascinante. El solo describir que es el espejo mismo del cielo ya dice mucho. ¿Que aventuras y experiencias nos traerán nuestros amigos ahora?
1. Chapter 1

**El GRAN VIAJE**

**Capitulo 1**

- Tan cerca del cielo y en lo más alto del mundo, como si el firmamento acercara un espejo para poder ver mejor su rostro, allá arriba se encuentra el Salar de Uyuni, un desierto de sal tan grande y hermosa que te brinda la sensación de estar caminando junto a las nubes – Dijo el Sr. Simons entusiasmado a sus alumnos mientras terminaba de pasar las diapositivas – Por eso niños propongo poner como meta viajar al salar de Uyuni.

Mientras el Sr. Simons encendía la luz se podía escuchar el típico bullicio en el aula, - Señor Simons y como se supone que iremos – Dijo Helga rompiendo el bullicio – O sea un viaje así simplemente sería imposible ¿qué cree que estamos forrados de Dinero?

- Oh Helga por favor si no está lejos, además un viaje a Sud América no es tan costoso – Dijo Rhonda arreglándose el cabello.

- Niños no tan rápido – Dijo el señor Simons mientras se acercaba a su escritorio – Sucede que inscribí a la clase a un concurso de Cuentos y Fabulas regional, La clase o grupo que presente la mejor historia ganara un viaje con todo pagado hacia cualquier Región de Sud América.

- Señor Simons ¿Por qué el Salar de Uyuni? – Pregunto Stinky levantando la mano – ¿No podemos ir a otro lugar como a Rio de Janeiro?

– Buena opción Stinky, pero Rio de Janeiro es uno de los lugares más visitados en Sud América, hay mucha gente en esta época del año sería muy estresante visitar Rio. En cambio no hay muchos turistas que visiten el Salar lo que lo convierte en un lugar ideal para poder descansar y encontrarse con tus propios pensamientos. Así que niños está decidido harán el trabajo por pares. – Dijo el Señor Simons mientras sacaba un sombrero con varias tiras de papel – Para poder mejorar el proceso creativo necesitan abrir su mente y su mundo desde diferentes perspectivas por lo que esta vez escogeremos al azar a las parejas. Veamos Iggy y Nadine trabajaran juntos de la misma manera lo harán Lila y Curly…

Y así el maestro de la clase empezó a sacar nombre tras nombre, mientras lo hacía Helga estaba sentada cruzando los brazos cuando una idea le vino a la mente. -_ Claro si me tocara hacer la historia con Arnold pasaríamos un buen tiempo juntos, podríamos ir a comer helados como si fuera una cita y discutir sobre la historia, o podríamos ampliar nuestras ideas viendo películas en su cuarto o visitando el cine Oh Arnold por fin podrías ser solo mío y tal vez solo tal vez... _Mientras Helga se perdía en sus pensamientos el Sr. Simons dijo – Helga y Stinky.

En ese momento Helga giro su cabeza hacia Stinky y con una sonrisa le mostro un puño a Stinky. Mientras que Stinky con una sonrisa forzada solo le hacía un ademan de saludo con la mano

Al final solo quedaban dos nombres en el sombreo Phoebe y Arnold.


	2. Chapter 2

**El GRAN VIAJE**

**Capitulo 2**

Phoebe sentada en su escritorio estaba escribiendo algunas ideas para la competencia de cuentos y fabulas, le costaba un poco imaginar una historia, cuando de repente escucho una pequeña voz en el fondo de su cuarto, Phoebe giraba la cabeza tratando de ver de dónde vino ese sonido pero no encontró nada. Phoebe no pudo evitar pensar que la voz le recordaba la pequeña discusión que tuvo con Helga en el colegio. Phoebe no podía olvidar la respuesta de Helga cuando le dijo:

- Helga no te gustaría hacer el proyecto con Arnold, podría decirle al Sr. Simons que prefiero otro compañero.

- Vaya Phoebe no seas ridícula porque querría hacer el proyecto con el cabeza de balón, me volvería loca – Helga tocándose la nuca le miro a Phoebe – En serio Phoebe no me molesta además estoy contenta que su seas la pareja de Arnold y no Lila.

Mientras Phoebe miraba el techo recordando la pequeña discusión con Helga una risa se dibujaba en su rostro.

De pronto el silencio de la habitación fue roto por el chillante tono del teléfono, Phoebe no respondio el teléfono instantáneamente seguía perdida en sus pensamiento, el amor que le tenía Helga a Arnold no era un secreto para Phoebe, ella recordaba bien la vez que Helga le pidió un consejo sobre su obsesión por el mantecado, desde ese día Phoebe entendió que Helga no sería la misma sin el mantecado, sin su obsesión.

El sonido del teléfono no se podía ignorar más e hizo reaccionar a Phoebe ella se dirigía al teléfono con una sonrisa que susurraba – jaja Mantecado.

- ¿Hola Arnold? – Dijo Phoebe mientras aguantaba para no soltar una risa.

- Hola Phoebe ¿Cómo estás?, tengo algunas ideas para poder realizar la historia para la competencia voy en camino hacia tu casa.

- Claro Arnold también elaborare algunas ideas para la historia creo que podríamos hacer una historia sobre la cultura Maya ya que se extendía en gran parte de Sudamérica – respondió Phoebe revisando sus apuntes.

- Que interesante había pensado en algo similar voy en camino a tu casa para poder empezar el proyecto.

- Ok aquí te espero – Dijo Phoebe mientras colgaba el teléfono para luego recostarse en su cama.

_- _Sera tan malo que le diga a Arnold lo que Helga realmente siente por él_ - _murmuraba Phoebe mientras veía la calle a través de su ventana cuando una idea le vino en mente. - Claro podríamos hacer la historia de Nicte y Canek, podría ser un buen relato de romance y odio, además Arnold podría relacionar los mal tratos que le da Helga con la historia, así creo que Arnold llegaría a entender los sentimientos de Helga.

Mientras Phoebe maquinaba su plan se escuchó una voz, de nuevo un poco más legible, desde lo profundo de la habitación de Phoebe que decía: - Annie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Un fondo indescriptible se imponía ante un paisaje de grandeza y gloria, el sol relucía y cubría las vastas y fértiles tierras de lo que un día fue el imperio Maya.

Las personas caminaban rápido y tan frenéticamente como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, no se podía encontrar la paz en el centro de la ciudad, el ruido que uno podía escuchar en las calles apagaba los rugidos de un jaguar, en pocas palabras el centro de la antigua ciudad Maya era una jungla.

El viento jugueteaba con unos hermosos risos dorados, era como si la brisa tratara de contar cuantos delicados cabellos descansaban sobre el rostro casi angelical de Caneq. Ella estaba sentada en lo más alto de la institución imperial con una mirada casi errante hacia el cielo.

- Caneq un día de estos una nube te raptara para que vivas con ella – Decía Annie mientras le tocaba el hombro a Caneq.

- Annie me asustaste – respondió Caneq – Supongo que estoy muy nerviosa por lo que vaya a suceder mañana

- Caneq somos amigas eso nada lo va a cambiar, además a mí no me interesa ser la compañera eterna de un bebe de plata mal vestido – mientras Annie veía fijamente a Caneq y dibujando una sonrisa entre sus labios decía – Caneq en serio pase lo que pase esta bien.

Annie y Caneq eran dos jóvenes doncellas que fueron destinadas a una larga formación desde muy pequeñas en la institución imperial, una de ellas se convertiría en la compañera eterna de Nicte el actual príncipe del Imperio Maya.

Desde el momento en que Annie puso un pie en la institución imperial fue la mejor amiga de Caneq, tanto Annie como Caneq no tenían ningún recuerdo de sus familias debido a que tenían solo 4 años cuando ingresaron a la Institución Imperial y desde ese momento vivieron allí.

En diversas ocasiones el príncipe había visitado a las doncellas, Caneq era tierna y atenta con el príncipe mientras que Annie era cruel y desconsiderada, sin embargo ambas amaban al príncipe la diferencia era que el amor de Annie hacia el príncipe era secreto, ella no quería que Caneq se enterara de que ella también amaba al Principe, Annie estaba en una encrucijada ella realmente apreciaba la amistad que tenía con Caneq y por otro lado amaba a Nicte.

La luna acobijaba a toda la ciudad del Imperio Maya con un gran manto negro poco a poco las luces se extinguían mientras la ciudad iba cayendo en un sueño profundo, Annie estaba despierta, no podía dormir porque a pesar de que había sido mala, descortés e irritante con el príncipe no podía olvidar lo que un día el príncipe le dijo: - Annie sé que eres mala, cruel y desconsiderada todo el tiempo porque tienes miedo de expresarte cómo eres realmente, estoy seguro de que en el fondo eres una persona tierna dulce y muy apasionada y no voy a descansar hasta encontrarla.

Annie estaba despierta casi toda la noche pensando. ¨Oh mi dulce y considerado príncipe, siempre tan noble y considerado a pesar de mis regaños e insultos no pudiste evitar curiosidad hacia mí, pero no importa cuánto te desee, el destino nos puso una broma muy cruel, por un lado está tu mi dulce salvador y por el otro lado está mi fiel y única mejor amiga, hoy es el día en que por fin escogerás a tu fiel amada hasta la eternidad, como me gustaría poder acompañarte hasta allí pero por desgracia no soy la única opción frente a tus hermosos ojos, como una cruel broma pusieron a mi mejor amiga como blanco Oh Dios ¿qué debo Hacer?¨

La noche había terminado la ciudad volvió a tomar su tradicional ajetreo diario, solo que esta vez todo estaba más festivo, hoy sería el día en que el príncipe Nicte elija a su compañera eterna.

La hora había llegado toda la ciudad se encontraba en el palacio, el príncipe Nicte vestía un atuendo blanco con un capa negra con pequeñas incrustaciones de oro. Todo el bullicio de la metrópolis había cesado y era momento en que las doncellas pasen al frente para que el príncipe Nicte tome una decisión.

Con grandes signos de admiración los suspiros de la multitud dieron la bienvenida a Caneq, que fue la primera de las doncellas en hacer su entrada. Toda la multitud estaba impresionada por la belleza de Caneq muchos creían que era hija de los dioses por lo que los susurros entre la multitud se convirtieron en grandes olas clamando el nombre de Caneq. Cuando Caneq llego donde el príncipe ella le dio su mano y dijo – Príncipe Nicte será un gran honor poder convertirme en su compañera eterna – El príncipe Nicte la miró fijamente, era claro que iba a hacer un además de negación con la cabeza pero antes de que este lo completara, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó atrás en la multitud era Annie pero esta vez estaba no tenía el aspecto de siempre estaba furiosa, no daba pasos para caminar, un aura oscura le había invadido, su vestido estaba rasgado como si unos lobos le hubiesen atacado.

- Nicte es mi vida si no puedo quedarme con él, nadie lo hará – Dijo Annie con una mirada de posesión hacia Nicte. En ese momento la gente corría despavorida por todos lados mientras Annie se acercaba al príncipe Nicte, los soldados salieron de inmediato a resguardar al príncipe y empezaron a lanzar sus lanzas contra Annie, Si bien Annie era poderosa no podía soportar el ataque de los soldados así que empezó a escapar elevando con sus manos sin tocarlos varias rocas y mesas para protegerse.

Nicte no podía creer lo que estaba pasando así que empezó a correr hacia Annie. Un soldado trato de atrapar a Annie saltando hacia ella pero Annie se agacho cubriéndose los ojos y lanzo todas las mesas y rocas por todos lados con mucha fuerza. Muchas de las rocas llegaron a los soldados por lo que el ataque seso, pero también seso todo el bullicio en la escena, cuando Annie se descubrió los ojos lo peor había sucedido una roca había impactado contra Nicte.

Annie no lo podía creer cuando se a cerco a Nicte ya era demasiado tarde Nicte había muerto por el impacto, Annie rompió en llanto cuando vio a Caneq parada frente suyo.

- Porque lo hiciste – decía Caneq sollozando – Siempre dijiste que no te interesaba Nicte.

- Caneq no fue mi intensión yo no quería que esto pasara, yo solo quería abandonarlo todo y escapar – Respondía Annie arrodillada frente a Caneq – Es solo que en el último momento cuando el soldado salto contra mí no pude controlarme.

Caneq no lo entendía estaba segura de que Nicte la amaba y que detestaba a Annie, Pero Annie sabía que las cosas no eran tan simples.

- Sabes Annie yo amo Nicte haría lo que fuera para estar con el – Decía Caneq mientras le acercaba una espada a Annie – Annie por favor ayúdame a reunirme con él toma esta espada y sella mi destino.

- Caneq no puedo hacerlo jamás lo haría.

- Annie ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste? – Susurraba Caneq mientras tocaba la espada junto con las manos de Annie – Pase lo que pase siempre seremos amigas y que no importa como terminara al final estará todo bien – En ese momento las manos de Caneq infundieron fuerza sobre las manos de Annie y se clavó la espada.

Annie no podía creer lo que había ocurrido de repente sus manos se vieron manchadas de sangre. Cuando de repente unas pequeñas estelas luminosas empezaron a emanar de los cuerpos de Caneq y Nicte, Annie veía con asombro que las estelas empezaron a elevarse suavemente hacia los cielos, cada vez que una estela ascendía al cielo el firmamento se oscurecía, cuando la última estela empezó a subir al cielo ya era de noche, en ese momento Annie vio el cielo nocturno, no daba crédito a sus ojos, estaba atónita todo el cielo estaba cubierto de miles de luces brillantes como pequeños soles, el cielo estaba estrellado.

Al día siguiente Annie había desaparecido, nadie sabía de su paradero, hay quienes decían que volvió al infierno de donde salió, otros decían que vivía en las montañas al final la gente solamente estaba segura de una cosa, Caneq y Nicte ahora están en el cielo nocturno expresando su amor jugando con todas las luces del cielo, para los mayas Caneq y Nicte eran las estrellas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

- ¿Quien está ahí? – Grito Phoebe asustada en su habitación – Creo que debo estar escuchando cosas tal vez estoy cansada.

Había un montón de papeles regados en el escritorio de Phoebe, se notaba que había trabajado muy duro en busca de una historia para la competencia. Phoebe tomando una hoja de su escritorio se acercaba a la ventana cuando de pronto escucho su nombre viajar a través del aire frio de la calle, ella se asomó más a la ventana y vio que Arnold estaba ahí afuera parado haciendo señales con su mano.

- Hola Arnold pasa, la puerta está abierta – le gritaba Phoebe a Arnold mientras se arreglaba sus lentes.

Phoebe empezó a arreglar su escritorio ocultando varios papeles y ordenando otros, cuando su puerta susurro ante sus movimientos.

- Hola Phoebe, ¿Puedo pasar? – Decía Arnold tímidamente mientras tocaba a la puerta

- Claro Arnold pasa, estaba ordenando un poco – respondía Phoebe mientras se sentaba en su cama.

- No recuerdo la última vez que vine a tu habitación para hacer un proyecto, es mas no recuerdo si alguna vez te visite jeje – se dirigía a Phoebe con cierto asombro por su habitación

- Cierto casi no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, será divertido poder hacer este proyecto contigo, no es que no prefiera trabajar con Helga, es solo que a veces es bueno variar un poco las cosas – contestaba Phoebe acomodándose el cabello mientras le entregaba a Arnold la historia que había investigado para su proyecto – Mira Arnold esta es la Leyenda de Caneq y Nicte, a mí me gusta mucho ¿qué opinas?

Arnold guardo silencio un momento mientras leía la historia, sus ojos revoloteaban como dos conejos perdidos en la pradera sobre el papel, había una pequeña brisa en el cuarto que jugaba y mecía suavemente el escrito. Arnold rompió toda la calma y quietud de la escena desviando su mirada hacia Phoebe

- Me parece una historia interesante, algunas partes se me hacen tan familiar, ¿Hay algún motivo en especial por lo que escogiste esta historia Phoebe?

- No Arnold es solo que leí muchas historias y esa es la que más me agrado, pienso que podríamos hacer una buena adaptación de esta historia a un cuento – Respondió Phoebe casi titubeando mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio con una mirada casi distante hacia Arnold

- Hagámoslo Phoebe, a mí también me gusta la historia.

Cuando Arnold le alcanzaba la hoja a Phoebe, la pequeña brisa que se percibía en el cuarto se había convertido en motivo suficiente para tumbar el escrito de las manos de Arnold. Phoebe se levantó de inmediato de su escritorio mientras trataba de alcanzar el escrito, Arnold corrió hacia la ventana para poder cerrarla y mientras Arnold trataba de cerrar la ventana la hoja dibujaba sus delgadas alas hacia la calle, Phoebe noto esto y salto hacia la hoja atrapándola, pero no vio que en su camino también estaba Arnold así que en cierto modo atrapo también a Arnold, la fuerza con la que Phoebe salto fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para tumbar a Arnold hacia el piso.

El cuarto guardaba silencio mientras las gafas de Phoebe salían disparados hacia un lado de la habitación, Phoebe había caído encima de Arnold, normalmente Phoebe puede observar su entorno de manera borrosa sin sus gafas, pero esta era la excepción, los ojos de Phoebe podían ver perfectamente los ojos atónitos y perdidos de Arnold, Phoebe estaba tan cerca a Arnold que casi podía ver su propios ojos reflejados en los ojos de Arnold. Phoebe y Arnold se miraban fijamente el uno al otro mientras sus rostros pintaban una sonrisa en sus labios rompiendo con una carcajada el silencio de la habitación.

- jajajaj estas bien Phoebe – Decía Arnold dibujando una calida sonrisa en su rostro mientras se levantaba y le extendía una mano a Phoebe – Creo que alguien quiere sabotear nuestra historia.

- Creo que si jejejeje – respondía Phoebe mientras tomaba de la mano a Arnold.

- Ya debo ir a casa Phoebe necesito sacarle una copia a la historia – decía Arnold mientras le pasaba las gafas a Phoebe.

- No te preocupes Arnold acá tengo otra copia de esa historia – Dijo Phoebe mientras sacaba una hoja de papel de su mochila y se apoderaba un aire de ironía en la habitación – jejej creo que la había olvidado.

Arnold entre cerrando los ojos mirando a Phoebe tomo la hoja de papel, pero luego cambio su rostro mostrando una jovial sonrisa.

- Ok Phoebe nos vemos mañana iré a leer el escrito con más cuidado en casa – se despedía Arnold mientras salía de la habitación

- Adiós Arnold que descanses bien.

Mientras Arnold se alejaba de la casa de Phoebe, con ojos perdidos en las estrellas y dibujando alegría en el ambiente se podía notar que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, quizá algo le preocupaba o talvez recordaba lo que paso una y otra vez lo cierto era que no había persona más feliz en la calle. Pero caminar tan distraído no es bueno y Arnold estaba a punto de descubrirlo ya que no se percató de que un hombre lo perseguía desde la casa de Phoebe, las calles se vaciaban a cada paso que daba Arnold y el hombre cada vez se le acercaba más y más, hasta que el silencio de la calle fue roto por un grito que decía: - Que te pasa déjame dejame.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Ya estaban por dar las 10 y no paraba de soplar el viento en las calles, todo estaba vacío y no se podía encontrar otras sombras que no fueran de Arnold y de un indigente, sus sombras bailaban sobre los muros de un callejón frio e indiferente, era como si a nadie le importara aquella escena inquietante, ahí estaba Arnold pegado al muro debido a que el indigente le sostenía fuerte de los brazos repitiéndole con una voz áspera y siniestra.

- Vamos niño no te resistas necesito dinero, aunque sea solo unas monedas.

Una cosa es pedir limosna pero otra muy diferente es forzar a que te la den, Arnold solo tenía suficiente dinero para poder subir al autobús.

- Amigo solo tengo estas monedas – Murmuraba Arnold mientras sostenía el poco dinero que tenía sobre una mano.

- Es una broma eso no alcanza para nada, debes de tener más, necesito más dinero, no me obligues a llévame tus zapatos – Le decía el indigente con una voz amenazante mientras sacudía a Arnold contra la pared.

- Hey! amigo que no oíste, el pobre muchacho no tiene dinero déjalo en paz – Levantaba la voz Helga mientras entraba al callejón de donde se encontraban Arnold y el Indigente.

- Fuera de aquí mocosa esto no es tu problema – Grito el indigente mientras lanzaba a Arnold a un rincón del callejón y daba pasos hacia Helga – Este estúpido niño me debe dinero y lo necesito ahora, pero tal vez tú quieras ayudarlo a saldar su cuenta mocosa insolente.

Cada vez que el indigente daba dos pasos hacia Helga, Helga daba un paso hacia atrás aterrorizada por el horrible aspecto de aquel hombre, de pronto Helga se vio impotente a retroceder debido a que sus pasos se dirigían hacia el final del callejón. El indigente reía como un maniático mientras acercaba sus grandes y ásperas manos hacia ella.

De repente una botella cruzo el callejón como un proyectil perdido para al fin estrellarse contra la cabeza del horrible hombre.

- Déjala en paz que acaso el problema no era con migo – Gritaba Arnold con una voz temblorosa mientras luchaba por sostenerse – No dejare que le hagas daño, solo un cobarde se atrevería a golpear a una niña, vamos que acaso no eras muy fuerte aquí te espero.

El indigente dirigiendo su mirada hacia Arnold con furia y pegando un grito corría para poder embestirlo, mientras Helga con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro observaba a Arnold en sus pensamientos como un gran héroe.

Arnold estaba parado sin moverse, desafiante, tomando fuerzas del aire para permanecer de pie y cerrando los ojos por el miedo que sentía, mientras que el indigente daba pasos largos y rápidos hacia Arnold con la intensión de derribarlo, cuando de repente un carrito de supermercado con una increíble velocidad surgió de lo más profundo de la escena impactando contra el indigente.

El polvo recorría la superficie del callejón en forma de risos, casi acariciando al viento, Arnold abrió tímidamente los ojos para poder apreciar lo que había sucedido, el indigente estaba tendido al piso junto a un carrito de supermercado, Helga corría hacia Arnold para poder socorrerlo y una esbelta sombra se habría paso entre el polvo con una capa bailando triunfante alrededor de su cuello.

- ¿Están bien niños? – Repetía la extraña entidad mientras les extendía una mano – No es bueno que un par de niños enamorados anden caminando tan tarde por las calles,

Helga y Arnold encontrando sus ojos con asombro repitiendo – ¿Enamorados? – mientras se sostenían de las manos.

- Espere un momento amigo – Reclamo Helga mientras se acercaba a la extra entidad.

- No te preocupes, no me lo agradezcas, es solo el comienzo para mí, desde ahora luchare para proteger al desamparado, claro que lo hacía desde hace tiempo, pero ahora tengo más tiempo para dedicarme a mi vocación – Clamaba la extraña entidad, mientras iba subiendo un escalera de incendios - Así que, niños vayan a sus casa, no teman los estaré observando desde lo más alto – Y mientras subía hacia los techos de las casas con una formidable habilidad gritaba – Hombre Mono.

- Vaya que tipo más extraño, ¿puedes creerlo cabeza balón? – decía Helga casi regañando a Arnold.

- ¿Helga estas bien? – Susurraba Arnold mientras le tocaba un hombro a Helga – Helga, ¿No te hizo nada ese tipo verdad?

- A… A… Arnold – Se dirigía a Arnold casi atónita, pero luego cambio rápidamente su expresión – Arnold claro que estoy bien, yo puedo protegerme sola, no necesito que un melenudo este protegiéndome rayos, además ya lo tenía, estaba a punto de arrancar la horrible cabeza de ese tipo.

Arnold dirigiendo su miraba a los ojos de Helga, esculpiendo una sonrisa en su rostro, cerrando los ojos, y con una voz dulce le decía a Helga.

- Helga me preguntaba si tú.

- Si Arnold, dime – Decia casi suspirando Helga.

Entonces Arnold agarrando las manos de Helga, y encontrando más sus miradas le dijo:

- Helga me preguntaba si tú podrías prestarme algo de dinero.

Helga frunciendo su única ceja, le apretó muy fuerte de las manos y regañando a Arnold

- Rayos melenudo no soy un maldito banco, pero hoy estas de suerte, creo que tengo dinero suficiente para que podamos tomar un bus a casa.

Mientras esperaban en la parada de Buses, Arnold tenía su mirada clavada en las estrellas, pensativo, desde que salieron del callejon Helga y Alrnold no habían hablado mucho, cuando el silencio se apodera de un ambiente una persona puede tener más de 1000 pensamientos a la vez pero en el caso de Arnold solo un pensamiento rondaba por su cabeza. Que hacia Helga tan tarde cerca ese callejon, por que se encontraba allí si el camino que lleva a su casa es en otra dirección, Arnold estaba algo intrigado así que decidió romper el silencio.

- Helga como sabias que estaba en problemas, como es que caminabas tan tarde en una dirección que está totalmente opuesta a tu casa, ¿No será que me estabas siguiendo?.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Helga, realmente no había una justificación para que ella estuviera ahí tan tarde, la verdad era que Helga seguía a Arnold. Helga estaba muy nerviosa y con una voz temblorosa le miraba a Arnold.

- Arnold yo… yo solo estaba…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Helga sentada en la banca de la parada del autobús, con la mirada pérdida en los ojos de Arnold, sus labios titubeaban aquellas palabras que tanto había anhelado pronunciar frente a su más grande amor, Helga simplemente estaba nerviosa frente a la pregunta que Arnold había lanzado.

- Arnold yo solo… yo estaba – decía Helga mientras miraba a un lado de la calle - Este es un país libre cabeza de balón, yo estaba paseando por la calle, tuviste suerte que pasara cerca para poder ayudarte.

- Supongo que estoy muy distraído Helga – Susurraba Arnold con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios – Tienes razón, no sé cómo pude pensar que estabas siguiéndome. Supongo que fue porque creí que tú ocultabas tus verdaderas emociones, quien sabe tal vez por temor a la opinión de los demás.

- Hay ubícate Arnold, mírame soy Helga G. Pataki, soy mala, cruel y no me interesa lo que los demás piensen de mí, por favor yo no vivo para los demás – respondía Helga mientras cruzaba los brazos.

En ese momento un autobús se paró en frente de ellos, abría las puestas invitando a terminar el día. Arnold se levantó para poder abordarlo, pero fue detenido por una mano que le sostenía del hombro.

- Oye zopenco ¿Piensas tomar el autobús sin tener dinero? – Le decía Helga mientras, metía una mano en el bolsillo para sacar unas monedas – Mira aquí tengo estas monedas y recuerda que esto no es caridad, si no me pagas me encargare de que veas como el mundo gira a través de un ojo morado.

- ¿Helga no iras conmigo? – respondía Arnold con un tono de asombro.

- Que crees que estoy loca, un minuto más junto a ti y podría enloquecer – respondia Helga mientras le daba las monedas a Arnold – Vete de aquí y déjame sola.

Arnold no entendía la reacción de Helga así que tomo el dinero e ingreso al autobús, mientras susurraba - Adiós Helga.

El autobús se alejaba de la banca mientras Helga lo observaba casi suspirando con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos vacíos, Arnold no lo sabía pero Helga le había dado todo su dinero y ahora ella no tenía lo suficiente para poder tomar otro autobús, así que una vez que el autobús que Arnold había abordado desapareció de las calles Helga impartió su largo camino a casa.

Mientras Helga caminaba por las calles con la mirada errante en los edificios y los faroles de la calles, ella simplemente no pudo malgastar el silencio que acogía el barrio.

- Porque nunca puedo decírselo, porque debo ser tan mala, porque siento esta necesidad de alejarte de mí, Oh! mi adorado ángel de risos dorados. Cuando llegara el día en que sepas que aquí en el otro lado del bando enemigo tienes un amante perdida y loca por tus labios, tus ojos y esa gorra que cubre esa hermosa cabeza incapaz de pensar solo en sí, Oh mi dulce Arnold tan considerado, tan atento, tan perspicaz siempre pensando en el bien de los demás, siempre tan optimista. A veces me atormenta la idea de no estar preparada para nuestro día, el día en que descubras mis profundos sentimientos. Oh mi amor me atormenta la idea de no estar preparada para poder asumir tu amor, y si me retracto? y si siento la necesidad de alejarte de mí otra vez?, Oh Arnold espero seas muy comprensivo con esta humilde niña extraviada en sus emociones – Declamaba Helga por todas las calles dando saltos y alzando las manos hacia el firmamento, cuando de pronto tropezó con una piedra rompiendo así uno de sus zapatos – Pero por otro lado, como lo odio, que persona más distraída seguro pensando en la inmortalidad del canguro, llevarse así mi dinero sin siquiera dignarse a acompañarme, rayos porque estaría tan pensativo si solo salió de la casa de Phoebe o ¿será que Arnold estaba distraído por algo que paso en la casa de Phoebe?

Una imagen de Phoebe y Arnold juntos, al pie de la ventana con sus miradas perdidas invadía los pensamientos de Helga, mientras una risa salía de sus labios.

- Jajajaja sí que soy ridícula, Phoebe y Arnold… Claro como si eso fuera a ser posible, Phoebe jamás lo haría o ¿Si? – mientras se extinguía la risa de Helga – Creo que será mejor investigar lo que paso en casa de Phoebe.

Sin darse cuenta, Helga ya estaba en casa, sus pensamientos le habían acompañado todo el camino a su destino, pero Helga no podía despegar la mirada de la luna, tenia temor de entrar a su habitación y que sus ridículos pensamientos se hicieran realidad, de alguna manera la calle sostenía la realidad y lógica que había planteado al jactarse de la idea de Phoebe y Arnold, Helga se apegaba fuertemente a su puerta, no quería abandonar las calles, ella creía que al despertar todo su universo cambiaria y que por un momento la idea de Arnold y Phoebe pasara de una idea graciosa a una cruel realidad.


End file.
